Prior to the present invention, there have been inadequacies in available apparatus and/or mechanisms to quickly and reliably and/or inexpensively and/or accurately ascertain real susceptability of new batches of tablets to breakage and general wear and tear during handling, shipping, merchandizing and use by the consumer.
Even though a particular apparatus might give a good and proper test for a batch being tested, it has not been readily possible have more than one sample of tablets be tested from each new batch of tableted tablets, as a test of consistent results as between the different tablets, nor to achieve concurrent testing, in absence of expensive duplication of machines and/or excessive expenditures of time required for repeat testing.
Another difficulty or disadvantage has been the absense of a simple and inexpensive structure.
Another difficulty or disadvantage has been the absence of a structure not bulky, nor easy to handle and simple to operate.
Another difficulty or disadvantage has been the absence of a light weight but sturdy testing structure.
Another difficulty or disadvantage has been the absense of a portable friability tester adapted to tests groups of tablets as one sample while concurrently testing therewith a separate group of other tablets as one or more other samples.
Another difficulty or disadvantage has been the absence of a friability tablet tester for multiple sample testing concurrently, which is adapted to be broken-down into a separate portable tumbler-container apart from driving mechanism therefor.
Another difficulty or disadvantage has been the absence of an apparatus for tablet friability simultaneously testing by the same apparatus, of different segregated samples of tablets, of which there is convenient access-opening detachably securable thereon to segregated spaces thereof.